


Ring

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki tries to get Touka a ring secretly.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> happens only a few month after Ichika is born

It's not easy finding a ring that fits her finger's size when Touka doesn't have any existing rings Kaneki can use to find out her size. So, he resorts to measuring her finger size while she's sleeping.

But as it turns out, it isn't easy to do it because she's awake almost the whole night due to Ichika's incessant crying. Kaneki just lays there, watching as Touka holds Ichika to her chest and hum a melody to soothe her daughter to sleep. They've both been very exhausted dealing with their child and even if he gets the chance to measure her ring size, he'd just watch her sleep so peacefully and end up dozing off as well.

After dragging this thing for a month, he decided that today was the day that he would do it without falling asleep and quickly make a ring once he gets the size. And he waits, waits, waits for her to close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber before he takes a measuring tape and holds her hand in his. He holds her fourth finger out and was about to measure it when Touka mumbled in her sleep, startling the shit out of him until he realized that she was still sleeping. His heartbeat fastens as he slowly wraps the tape around her finger and she makes a low grumbling before turning to the other side.

He let out a sigh and shifts to sit in front of her. This time, he takes her hand gently, careful not to wake her up and successfully wraps the tape around her finger. He takes note of the measurements in his mind and slowly releases her hand. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Mari started crying again, and he tossed the tape to the floor before Touka's eyes shot open to see her husband in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him.

"N-nothing. Ah, you can go back to sleep. I'll handle Ichika tonight." Kaneki says, jumping off the bed and running to comfort his baby daughter.

She didn't suspect anything at all and he thanks the heavens for that.

So he goes to the jewelry shop Nishiki recommended and gives the ring measurements to the person to get it made.

—

When the ring is done, Kaneki holds it up in the light and stares at it. He hopes Touka will like it. All he has to do now is to slide it on her finger without her noticing it.

—

This time, it's easier because it was one of those rare nights where Ichika would sleep all the way until morning. He waits until she's asleep and easily slides it onto her fourth finger. Then, he lays down beside her and closes his eyes.

—

The next morning, Touka's eyes open slowly to the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains and met with her husband's grey eyes. "Good morning, Touka." He greets, smiling.

"Mornin'. What time is it?" She yawns.

"It's 10am. Did you sleep well last night?"

She buries her face into his chest and lets out a 'yeah' against it. He runs his fingers through her soft violet hair and kisses her forehead. She's still tired from the countless nights she was awake so she probably won't notice the ring so soon. He was fine with that, but he was still curious about her reaction when she realizes it. So he uses his left arm to pull her close, purposely resting his hand on the exposed skin of her waist since the shirt was resting at her ribcage, higher than usual. He knows that the temperature of a ring is colder than a normal person's skin, that's why he does it.

Touka jerks from the coldness of his hand and pull back. "Why is your hand freezing?! Are you okay?" She hisses, then put her left hand on his forehead. Upon laying eyes on the shining silver ring on her fourth finger, her jaw drops and she slowly brings her hand closer to inspect it. "This..."

"Do you like it?" He asks, watching as she took the ring out to stare at the inside.

Tears escaped her eyes when she saw the words on the inner part of the ring which said 'Ken & Touka forever'. The tears wouldn't stop and she hits his chest with her fists. "..that's not fair of you..!"

He chuckles as he hugs her tight. "I take it that you like it. Even though we had your parents' ring, I still wanted us to have a ring of our own. Nishio-senpai told me of a shop that allows customization so I went there to get it made. Luckily it didn't take that long—" her lips pressed against his, interrupting his long explanation of how this ring came to be and his breath stuck in his throat until she pulls back.

"Put the ring on my finger," Touka says—orders him and he obliged, taking the ring and slowly sliding it onto her finger as her blue eyes watch him do it. Then, his left hand holds her own and she stares at the matching silver rings. "We're a match." He says, grinning.

She can't help but let a grin form on her lips. "You're so god damned corny, Jesus. But I love it. Thank you."

Kaneki pouts. "You only love the ring, not me?"

"..and you too."

The white haired male has the biggest smile on his face right now and he nuzzles into her neck.

"Hey stop! You know I'm ticklish there!" Touka laughs, trying to push him away but he refuses to budge. When he does finally move away, it's so he can press his lips to hers and hold her closer than he already is.

His heart warms when he realizes that days like these, together with his beautiful wife and kid(s), would continue forever and ever and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
